An Unlikely Alliance
by Saturdaychick
Summary: Two great minds finally meet.


**An Unlikely Alliance** ****

Charles Garnier, weary from a long day at the new Paris Opera House site, sat at his desk, going over his plans, and over them, seeing if there was any way to deal with the new problems he was facing. With the eyes of the world watching his design come to life, everything had to be perfect. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was late, the lamps were lit in the streets below. Who could be disturbing him at this hour. He descended the stairs to the front door. For a minute he wasn't sure anyone was there, but a moment later, a tall figure entirely enveloped in black stood before him. A hood and opera hat shrouded his features.  
"Monsieur Garnier?" said a voice, more like a cat's purr than anything human.  
"Yes… I am Charles Garnier. Did you want something?"  
The figure blinked his golden eyes. "I am expected" he replied. "I am Erik Fantome, the architect."  
Charles paused in the entry way. He focused his tired eyes and fell into his best host mode, "But of course. Your designs. They were brilliant. Your friend presented them to me and I had to meet the man whose mind could conjure up such a glorious structure. Though, I also speculated on the reason for all the secret passages and trap doors hidden throughout. I thought the man that came up with those architectural nuances might be the man who could help me see my way out of my problems. Come in. Please."

He gestured for Erik to enter, as he did, removing his hat and cloak and standing before Garnier in his elegant dress attire and… a half mask of gleaming white material. Charles reached for the cloak and hat and hung them on a coat rack by the door, then turning back to Erik, he stared for only a moment and then welcomed him into his home, leading the way up the stairs to his oak paneled drafting studio and office. "Very nice," Erik purred. "I approve of your use of space."

"Thank you, Monsieur Fantome. That's very kind of you to say." Charles studied Erik as Erik looked around admiring the blueprints on the wall and the unfinished designs scattered across his large desk. He was a much younger man than he expected. Someone with such an accomplished body of work behind them should have been much older. This man was maybe in his mid 20's. What a life he must have lead from an early age.

Erik turned to Charles. They eyed each other and then they both smiled. "Please, sit, let me get you something. This must have been a long trip for you. I have a room at your disposal. I am hoping you might see fit to rearrange your schedule and help me. I will make it very worth your while."  
Erik sat in a wine colored velvet armchair. Charles went to a cabinet and retrieved a decanter and two snifters. He looked at Erik and he nodded, and Charles poured him a decent amount of what was probably a very expensive brandy. Erik liked fine things. He took the glass and swirled it, then tasted it. "Excellent" he complimented.  
"I'm so glad that you think so. It is a private label of our enlightened Emperor Napoleon III."

"Yes, enlightened. I must agree with you. For you were the final choice in the design competition. He chose wisely, from what I've seen here", he gestured towards the scattered plans.

"Well, honestly, I was but one of many entrants. We were asked to submit a motto exemplifying what we strove for in design. I chose one of my favorites, "Bramo assai, poco spero" ( translated it means "desire for much, hope for little") by my favorite poet, the Italian Torquato Tasso.  
Erik took that in. "I like it. It is a simple quote but says so much."  
Charles continued, "I was one of five finalists in the first part of the competition. The motto and my ideas helped the jury towards choosing me. It was my second stage plans that moved them to decide on my vision."  
""They saw genius in your work". I would not say that there are many people that I admire, Monsieur Garnier…"  
" Please, call me Charles" Garnier replied.  
"Very well, as I was saying… Charles, and you may call me Erik, to continue… I feel an admiration for you as an architect and for you… as an intellect. These are words I have never spoken to anyone before. I am a most particular person."

"I feel the same way, I was very taken with your work. Perhaps, you might tell me a little of how you came to design such a daunting structure as the Shah's palace."

"You want to hear that story? It might be better saved for another time. We are getting to know one another. I would hate to lose your… respect." Erik said, softly.

"Erik, please. No matter what you might tell me, I am a man of the city. I have traveled to Italy and to Greece. I have heard many things. I am shocked by very little. But I will respect your wishes, for now."

Erik sighed. "Thank you… Charles. Perhaps you can enlighten me as to why you requested me to come and… advise you. You seem quite capable of tackling any architectural problems that might come your way."

"Ah. Yes. There is a major problem that may prevent us from even completing the task of building the Opera House."

Erik sipped from his glass. Then looked up, "Please, continue."

"There is the matter of ground water. A subterranean lake, if you will."  
And with that, both men arose and went to study the plans.


End file.
